Glory of God: Jacks 'Annoying' little Sister
by LoneWolfOneill
Summary: Introducing Jamie 'Annie' (O'Neill) Wade. Jack dreams of Carter gets dashed by his 'Annoying' little sister. So much for sleeping in after a wonderful first date. Dodging angry Jaffa is easier than avoiding a sisters questions and glares in Jacks world. My thanks goes out to ALIMOO1971 for the inspiration. Enjoy Jacks pain because he won't.


_**(5**_ _ **th**_ _ **story in the Glory of God series)**_

 **A/N** _ **: I don't own anything but the characters I create...Damn the luck!**_

Jack was sleeping soundly dead to the world as it was. The date he had with Samantha was perfect but the late hour was tiresome. He was currently having a really nice dream about Samantha running away from him in a _Mosey Oak_ bikini. He was about to catch Samantha before she reached the safety of the pond. Jack was ready to tackle her with a sly smile only too...Fall to the floor with a resounding thud. Jack woke almost immediately hearing someone pounding on his front door.

" _I know you're in there! I can hear you sawing logs. Wake up and open the door for crying out loud! It's raining outside!_ " The unidentified women said pounding on the door once more. Jack noticed the living room light further waking him.

He laid there for a moment wondering where Sam was for one and two why he was on the floor. Then there was the person knocking on his front door at 0808hrs in the morning according to Homer. Jack had just gone to bed at 0330hrs and now was rudely awaken from a perfect dream. Whoever this woman was better have a damn good reason for waking him up.

Jack used his coffee table as a prop getting up from the cold floor. He yawned on his way to the front door only hearing the woman repeat herself. The muffled voice sounded vaguely familiar through the door.

Jack opened the door finding out the identity of the women...his _**'annoying'**_ younger sister. _'_ _ **Wonderful he though, when it rains it pours!**_ ' he thought as lightening struck nearby. "Well are you going to invite me in or am I doomed to drown standing up?" Jamie Anne Wade, his sister asked walking by him in a huff.

"By all means, please come in Annie." He said stepping aside taking the dripping umbrella from her placing it in the stand by the door. Jack watched her hang up a dripping wet coat before proceeding to the living room. _**'...so much for sleeping in on my weekend off.**_ _'_ He muttered to himself.

Annie looked just like the last time he seen her. She still dressing like a cocktail party waiting to happen complete with their mother's jewelry. His sister despite being 46 years old still had slim figure that defied her age. Other women either hated or envied her. Part of that was due to who her husband was. A naval aviator turned politician and current governor of Indiana _, Charles Wade_ , a nice guy despite being a politician.

Had Jamie not joined the Navy as a linguistics specialist she could have become a supermodel with ease. Serving ones country was in their _DNA_ so neither of them ever considered civilian life as an option.

Jack entered the living room watching Jamie smooth out her black cocktail dress. She gave him a funny look but shrugged it off as Jamie being Jamie. "Can I get you anything to drink Annie?" he asked standing from the door yawning.

"Who was the lucky woman JJ? The only time you put on _**that**_ suite is for anniversaries' or parties you're ordered to attend." Annie asked smirking politely waiting for an answer. She knew JJ never let it show but the divorce hurt him as much as losing Charlie. If her brother had found a woman that caused him to pull out his suite she wanted to know.

"What make you think I was out on a date Annie?" Jack asked realizing he still had the suite on from his reflection in the mirror. ' _Damn, he must have passed out on the couch this morning. That explains a lot_.' He thought to himself.

"You're wearing the suite papa bought for when you earned your wings." She replied remembering that day fondly. JJ was so proud that day as was their grandparents and her.

Jack put his hand in his pockets then rocked on his heels. "Her name is Samantha Carter Annie. She's brilliant and gorgeous to boot." He answered walking over to the fireplace mantle picking up a picture of them. "This was taken at the Air Force Ball two years ago in D.C." Jack said handing his sister the photo taking a seat on the couch.

"We were team mates up until about a week ago. She's leading her own team of egg heads now along with heading up the science department." He continued with pride in his voice. "Samantha is very pretty JJ, I'm happy for you." She said placing her hand on Jacks looking him in the eyes. Annie saw her brothers smile truly reach them. That's how she knew JJ was in love with this woman.

"I can see even back then the two of you had a special connection." She said happily then continued. "Tell you what big brother, why don't you go get a shower and I'll make us papa's signature breakfast. You _do_ have all the ingredients...right?" giving him a speculative glance standing up handing the picture back. Jack stood towering over her 5'5" frame smirking. "When do I not little sister?" He replied then gave her a hug she returned.

"Good...you can tell me all about your _**girlfriend**_ over breakfast." Annie said walking into the kitchen. Jack placed the picture back on the mantle with care then poked his head into the kitchen. "I'm too old to for the term ' _GIRLFRIEND_ ' sis..!" he replied on his way to get a much needed shower getting a dirty towel to the face in response.

Jack stepped out of the bedroom dressed in his Homer for President t-shirt and air force shorts. Teal'C got it for him last Christmas as an attempt at gag gift. He hoped to get a rise out of Annie given she loved political banter.

Jack smelt the sweet fragrance of Heineken & pancakes. His grandfather had tried when it first came out in 1973 and was a fan till his death. Annie suggested that they put a two bottles of Heineken in the casket with him. Grandpa always said he'd love to share one with God so they obliged the man that raised them. Their grandmother just laughed at their antics hugging them both.

Annie noticed JJ trying to sneak a piece of bacon from the corner of her eye slapping his hand with a wooden spoon. "Not until its all ready brother." She scolded him waving the spoon in the air. "Do you treat Charles this way too? He asked shaking his hand. "Yes, the only difference is..." He asked while trying once more getting the same response before leaning against the door frame. "He has learned to wait patiently unlike you!" Annie replied smirking.

Jack stuck his tongue out at her just for spite. "I saw that JJ, remember I'm a mother of twins and over grown man-child." She said over her shoulder. Jack let out a belly laugh getting up. "Here let me help you." He said setting the table. "Out of curiosity what brings you down from the Hoosier state." Jack asked taking plates from the china cabinet.

"Charles is meeting with Governor Tarkin and a few others today. They're making plans for this year's Lincoln Dinner being held in Indianapolis." Annie said bringing over plates of pancakes, sausage and beacon. "Did the establishment elitist demand Charles come here? It is being held in your neck of the woods after all." Jack said reaching for a couple of pancakes getting his hand slapped again. He gave Annie a stunned look like a child would to their mother. Jack didn't do anything wrong...did he?

"We say grace first then eat. Grandma would be disappointed if we didn't JJ!" she admonished him as they bowed their heads in prayer _ **. "Thank you God for providing us with the opportunity to see each other again. We also thank you for keeping us safe and taken care of. Guide Lord with your wisdom and teachings. Use us as you need to spread your word O lord...Amen!"**_ Annie prayed. "Now you can dig in brother. You didn't have that much in the fridge. Don't you know what a grocery store is?" she asked filling her own plate.

"I do but I'm not home enough to keep it fully stocked." He answered stuffing some beacon in his mouth. Annie shook her head pouring syrup over her pancakes then cutting them into little pieces.

"To answer your question about Wihuff _**(Governor Tarkins first name in SW cannon)**_ , yes he did. Charles doesn't like it but he has to play the game like everyone else." Jack shook his head in mild disgust pouring maple syrup over his pancakes. "That's why politics would be a bad choice for me. I'd tell him to take a long walk off a short pier." He said with complete honesty.

"That's what politics is lacking these days JJ, honestly. Charles is honest as they come but the game still needs to be played." Annie replied picking up the napkin from her lap wiping her mouth then replacing it.

"Truth be told JJ, I came to check on you. Wihuff mentioned that a high ranking air force officer was shot last week while working with the FBI. He said the papers reported the officer was in critical condition and I wanted to make sure it wasn't you." She said looking him in the eyes. _'The governor should mind his own damn business'_ Jack thought to himself.

Jack patted her hand reassuringly. "Well, as you can see it wasn't me. What made you think it would have been?" he asked getting more pancakes and sausage. "Your cooking has gotten almost good as grandmas." he complimented her making Annie smile then get serious.

Annie gave him the look...look being _'_ _ **really, you got to ask**_ _'_. "What?" Jack asked around a mouthful of pancakes receiving a swift kick in the shin. "Don't talk with your mouth full. As for why..?" She said returning to her own breakfast.

Jack waited patiently while Annie chewed her food complete before answering. Politics and manners go hand and hand he figured. Annie wiped her mouth off ' _politely_ ' once again then looked at JJ smirking.

"When you were younger you liked to play army or cowboys and Indians. Squirt guns weren't good enough for you and your friends. Much to mom's and later grandmas horror your next choice was BB guns. How many times did you get taken behind the wood shed my dear brother? Then one of your friends 'borrowed' his father's **Paint Markers."** _ **(A/N:**_ _ **Forerunner to original Paint ball guns. I upped the introduction from 1972 to Jacks preteen years. Check out the history, really cool)**_

Jack laughed at that memory. He never heard his grandmother curse before that day. The paint did come out of his school clothes, eventually. "That was a great summer sis'. The bruises were worth it besides papa got a kick out of it." He added with a chuckle snagging the last piece off sausage. "Maybe but grandma didn't." Annie said getting a small smile finishing up her breakfast.

"Let's not also forget playing Robin Hood with wooden swords papa made for us." She reminded her brother with a smirk. Jack set the fork down patting his belly. "That hit the spot Annie. Thank you for making breakfast?" he said. "It's my pleasure JJ. I love to cook whenever I get the chance." She replied.

"I still have my broad sword in the attic by the way. I let Charlie use it for a 'King Arthur' play once. It was almost tall as him at the time." Jack stated with a chuckle remembering the play. "He was a great kid JJ, I'm glad it's getting easier for you." She said patting his hand again. "Let's do the dishes then you can tell me all about your date. I want to know everything brother." Jack just rolled his eyes, women always wanting to gossip.

The siblings worked in silence cleaning up after breakfast. The two of them looked odd to say the least. Jack in his bum around the house attire and Annie in a cocktail dress with pearls.

"You remember Mary Ann Bowling JJ?" She asked handing him a plate. "You mean my first serous girlfriend." Jack asked taking the plate from her as she nodded yes. "She's remarried now and running an island resort of the coast of Hawaii with her new husband." Annie said drying her hands on a I love cats towel. She suspected it belonged to Samantha because JJ prefers dogs.

"Her first husband was a shrub; all he wanted was an attractive maid." Jack said then continued. "Does her new husband treat her with the respect she deserves?" he asked pulling out a two bottles of Heineken for them leading her into the living room.

"Gilligan is a really nice guy, a few fries short of a happy meal though. They run it with some of his friends for the _**Howell Corporation**_." Annie continued sitting back in Jacks lazy boy getting comfortable. "Did Thurston Howell the **3** **rd** donate to Charles's campaign?" he asked making Annie give her brother a weird look. "I do watch C-Span Annie; I'm not totally out of touch politically." Jack said smirking; he loved putting her off balance.

"Yes, a fairly sizable one at that!" she said taking a drink. "Tell me about Samantha JJ." Annie said turning the tables on her brother. "What's so special about her? She asked watching him smile as he drank. "She's a national treasure Annie, astrophysicist by trade..." Jack started out with. Annie listened to her big brother compliment and brag about this women that clearly held his heart. "I convinced Bill to bring out his Gondola. It took a bit of cajoling for the Broadmoor too okay it though." He added sounding happy. "Samantha must have been completely surprised. I would have been. You only see them in pictures of Venice." Annie said looking outside. The heavy rain and lightening had stopped for now. She has never been a fan of lightening growing up and still isn't to this day.

Jack noticed that his sister's bottle was empty. He offered her another which she gladly agreed to. Jack came back handing her a fresh one then continued noticing the time, 1134hrs according to Homer.

"Our final stop was Charlie's favorite Steak 'N' Shake. I dropped her off around 0230hrs at her friend's house with a proper kiss and promise of another date." He finished opening his second beer.

"Two questions JJ, 1: why is she staying at her friend's house and 2: After a date like that Samantha why didn't she wake up next to you?" She asked watching JJ's role his eyes while shaking his head smiling.

Annie was like Daniel. Neither one could handle more than two beers. Their minds lose control allowing their mouths to speak freely.

"For your first question sis', Samantha had issues with possessive ex. He violated her privacy in her own house. She doesn't feel like going back just yet" He said holding up a hand before Annie could ask the obvious question.

"I can't go into details Annie. To suffice it's all been taken care off. "We have known each other for seven years now. Doing this right is important to us... _'_ _ **Right hell, we've already slept together so to speak while on that damn ice planet. No one knows but Janet. He thought**_ _' ..._ because we've come too far to screw it up. We're starting on 2nd base working our way around to home, home being marriage mind you." Jack answered taking a swig of his drink cutting Annie off at the pass.

"Good for you JJ..." she slurred a bit. "You're older and wiser now. You deserve for this to work out. It sounds as if Samantha needs it too." Annie said with a softened smile stretching her arms out with another yawn.

"So how are my favorite Jedi doing these days? Did they choose their paths?" he asked referring to her twins. Annie smiled at her brothers running joke that annoyed her kids. "Your nephews finally choose what branch of service to join. Leia was recruited by the CIA because of her language skills receiving a full ride at IU." She said proudly. "Luke enlisted with the _**Coast Guard.**_ He hopes to become captain of a _**Cutter**_ someday." Annie said with pride in her son choice.

Jack could tell she was sleepy. Annie was fighting to stay awake. She was probably tired from staying up to late being a good political wife.

"That's where most of the action is these days. The uptick in drug trafficking and Islamic terrorism should keep him busy." Jack said watching his sister closely. She was worried about her son obviously but knew her faith in God is strong. "He wanted to follow in his father's footsteps but Luke is too tall for fighter jets." She added with a relief only a brother could detect yawning in a bit trying to get comfortable once more.

"Luke will be fine Annie; he'll make captain faster in the Coast Guard and protect our boarders too." Jack reassured her. "That's what my husband says. I believe the two of you but I guess it's the mother in me. They will always be my babies." Annie added nodding off finally. Jack got up taking the Cat throw blanket from the couch Carter left a few months back. He placed it over Annie tucking her in then took the empty bottles.

Jack reflected on their past before and after their parents death. The two of them were lucky to have had their grandparents. They were taken in at a time of great loss coming out on the other end stronger. Daniel however wasn't that lucky. He bounced around from foster home to foster home. He still came out strong despite losing everything. Same went for Carter and Teal'C too. Jack lost a son and faltering marriage yet here he was on the cusp of something new and better. He'll ever forget the life he had with Charlie or Sara though.

Grandpa always said _**'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger or should run like hell before you stand up!'**_ Jack chuckled a throwing the bottles in a recycle bin. With that done he sat back down picking up the latest edition of MAD magazine to read. This one featured an interview with _**Mel Brooks**_ talking about his many films.

 **A/** N _: I hope y'all like this edition. I went through it several times rewriting parts here and there._ _ **ALIMOO1971**_ _suggested I write a piece where '_ _ **ANNIE**_ _' visits Jack. I thank her for inspiring me to write this. I had fun doing so since I have an older sister that's fun to be around. I imagined Annie being a '_ _ **RESERVED**_ _' smartass yet refined enough to fit into the swamp called politics. Please_ _ **Read & Review**_ _, any and all constructive criticism is welcome. I'm open to ideas that I could possibly add or adapt for later stories I have planned. Jacks next headache is right around the corner..._ _ **MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA & HA!**_

 _ **LoneWolfO'Neill**_


End file.
